Turned
by ohsheilz
Summary: All it took was one quick twist for everything to change, but an old threat ensured that nothing would ever be the same. Vampire!Bonnie/Bamon/Monnie
1. In Case of Fire, Do NOT Use Elevator

**New fic guys! I knooow I still have my other one and its somewhat close to being done, but I'm kind of blocked on it. Hopefully writing something new will help. This chapter takes place during 3x21. I can't say for sure where I'm going with it, but its Bonnie's story and there will be some Bamon and some Monnie. Let's see where this thing goes.**

* * *

If it wasn't some villain hell-bent on dropping some bodies during their stay in Mystic Falls it was another, but who would have thought that it would be one of their own.

Sure they had been able to desiccate Klaus, but Alaric was still out there looking for the original hybrid's incapacitated body, ready to thrust the last white oak stake right through his heart. Bonnie would have had no qualms about it except for the fact that the act would end an entire bloodline of vampires that Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, and Abby were a branch of.

Somehow, someway, team Mystic Falls always got the bad hand and ended up making deals or trying to save their enemy.

She relayed the details of the current happenings to Damon as they rode the elevator together up to the 10th floor. They reached their floor and the doors slid open. She steeled her nerves. It was time to work.

Damon threw up the door to the storage unit and she walked inside the room to open the casket that housed Klaus's grayed, chained, and immovable body. Satisfaction crept into Bonnie knowing she was the one who had made him powerless, but when his eyes snapped open her lips curled resentfully, wishing that he were dead.

"Oh…creepy," Damon murmured.

"I need a minute."

"Just jam the witch locator…bat signal whatever, and get on with it Bonnie," Damon ordered her.

His arrogance irritated her as usual, but she took a steadying breath before she could snap at him and ruin everything. The only way to get him to leave was manipulation…and a personal vendetta.

"Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid. My mother's a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?"

Just as expected, Damon became gracious enough to leave her alone with him. She waited until the door slammed into the floor to let all the animosity for Klaus roll off of her in waves as she regarded him coldly.

"You should burn in hell." The quiet fury in her hushed voice seemed to warm the unit a degree or two; she would have watched his body rot from the inside out if she were able to. This deprave, smug bastard didn't deserve anything she was about to offer him. "But if you die, so do my friends…so does my mother. What am I supposed to do about that?"

She didn't know if she was imagining it, but the way his eyes glinted…it was as if he was looking up at her triumphantly. It took all of her willpower not to slam the casket down in his face and light the casket on fire herself. She placed her hand over Klaus's dead heart and started the spell to swap Klaus's soul out of his body and into a new one. When she was finished, she closed the casket and left the unit.

Damon lounged across from the door with his arms crossed and eyebrows arched, looking like he had places to be. He watched closely as Bonnie shut the storage unit door.

What she just did would save her friends, so why couldn't she feel a little accomplished…a little relieved? The burden on her shoulder kept getting heavier with every battle she managed to get through.

"Its time for you to go," Damon told her.

His words passed over her with no effect. Her fingers skimmed the cold, ribbed metal as her hand dropped down to her side. _How did it all get so messed up, _she thought. _How did we end up here?_ She leaned forward and felt the chill of the aluminum on her head. _How is every victory another…defeat?_

Damon's hand shot out and pulled her out of her thoughts, gripping her upper arm tightly and relaxing when he saw how exhausted she truly was. "What's wrong with you?"

How could she explain, to Damon of all people, what she had to do? Why she was tired of being the magical fix…the one with all the answers. She searched in his captivating, blue eyes for a softness that he never exhibited in front of her.

She tried to find any semblance of empathy there, and when she caught a flicker of a person capable of caring for someone else beyond physical means, she cracked open her mouth to voice her troubles.

But the quietness of the long hallway seemed to stretch on for miles until it seemed like she would never make it back to the elevator. She choked on the words lodged in her throat and, instead, clamped her mouth shut into a tight-lipped smile and gave him a quick nod.

Damon wasn't the one. Damon would never be the one. She slipped her arm out of his hand and sidestepped away from him, toward the elevator.

"Be careful," she whispered to him. He mimicked the nod that she had just given him with an expression Bonnie couldn't quite read. She turned away and started walking back to the elevator. When she checked over her shoulder to see if Damon was still there, he was gone.

The elevator took her down five flights before it opened to another empty hallway with a flickering light. Bonnie smashed the 'close door' button repeatedly, anxious to get to the lobby when the roof of the elevator was ripped off and a blur grabbed her around the neck, strangling the life out of her. Bonnie grabbed at the hand as it slammed her into the elevator control panel.

"Alaric," she managed to choke out. The once reassuring face of her makeshift guardian was devoid of any tenderness she was used to. The trademark red eyes and fangs of a vampire helped the scowl that marred his face transform him into a completely different person. Any magic she tried to use against him didn't work; she could only assume Esther and the other witches were protecting him. "Please…"

This Alaric didn't care if she lived or died. This Alaric had left her to die, but Damon had saved her. He lifted her body off the ground and threw her past the closing elevator doors, sending her skittering across the dirty floor.

She coughed violently as she held her bruised throat and pushed herself to her feet. Two large hands grabbed her head and she knew.

Looking up into the malfunctioning light bulb she knew. Everything happened in slow motion; dying always happened in slow motion.

The tip of his fingers dug into her cheek and skull.

She thought about how she told Damon to be careful.

Alaric started pulling her head in an awkward direction.

Maybe, for once, Damon should have told her too.


	2. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**So guys...I heard the news. I watched the Bamon scenes of the finale. I saw the interlocking of hands. And then I saw it about 700 more times and I stared and I might have cried a little bit. I am desperately waiting for season 6 and more Bamon interaction/love please let it happen please don't let it be that these people were just torturing us. I might watch again, I really might.**

* * *

The incessant ringing of Bonnie's phone greeted her as she came back to consciousness, sprawled out on the hard ground of the fifth floor. Its shrill cry poked needles into her brain as she regained control of her limbs and rolled over onto her back to stare at the same light bulb that had been the last thing that she saw before Alaric had killed…her eyes widened in horror.

Alaric had killed her.

There was no mistaking the soreness in her neck from it being snapped. Realization of her situation started to settle in. Alaric had killed her, but she was alive. How was she alive? She couldn't remember performing a spell to protect her and the witches on the other side surely wouldn't have.

She dragged herself to the wall and sat up on it, rubbing her aching head. Everything felt off.

It was harder to catch her thoughts. Her magic was static inside of her; it loud and fuzzy, barely comprehensible like when she first started noticing was changing inside of her, when a flame would ignite onto the candle wick without a match. Her body didn't feel like hers. Her muscles vibrated under her skin. It felt like her gums were going to split open.

She missed another call, but the ring started up again a second after it ended. She froze, the fog in her mind finally starting to clear. She brought a shaky hand to her mouth, dreading the truth of her survival. Damon had saved her life by feeding her his blood and Alaric killed her. She was dead. She was in transition.

The one thing she had never wanted to become was her only chance at life or she would die. How could she choose between vampirism and death? Vampires had ruined her life. They terrorized her. They took away people she grew up with, people she loved. They changed Caroline and her mother and Alaric and Tyler.

"Oh my God Tyler," Bonnie croaked.

He was the recipient of Klaus's soul, although he didn't know it. She had to get him back before it was too late, before she lost her magic forever or refused to turn. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket. 15 missed calls. It started ringing again. It was Damon.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Where the hell have you been?" _Damon yelled. "_We've been calling you for hours!"_

"I've been-"

He didn't let her finish. _"Elena's dead,"_ he said bluntly.

The flickering light bulb above Bonnie exploded and rained glass and sparks down onto the floor below. She tried to say something, anything, but all that she could manage to conjure was a strangled wheeze.

_"Let me rephrase that: Elena died. She's in transition. We're at the hospital. Come now."_

The news that Elena shared the same fate as Bonnie only made her heart sink lower. Bonnie clenched her eyes closed, wishing it were all a bad dream that she could wake up from. But when she reopened her eyes she wasn't in bed, safe from the bleak circumstances staring Bonnie in the face. She couldn't even manage to cry. She didn't have the time. She needed to help Tyler.

"I need a favor, Damon," her voice cracked halfway through the sentence. She scratched at her throat as if that would cure its dryness and tried to steady her breathing.

"_Are you hearing me? Elena is in transition! She needs your help!"_

Someone always needed her help, but there was always someone else that needed it more. "This is important."

"_Nothing is more important."_

"This is," she tried to tell him. "I need to help Tyler. He's-"

"_**Tyler**__? This is about __**Tyler**__? You're fucking kidding me. If you think I give a shit about that oversized dog you're sadly mistaken_."

"But-"

"_There is no but. Find someone else."_

He promptly hung up leaving, Bonnie to try to quell the immense anger boiling just below the surface.

She called Caroline next. The blonde vampire answered the phone crying. "_Bonnie," she wailed. "Tyler…he's…he's…and Elena is in transition_."

"I know, Care. Its gonna be okay," Bonnie lied. Everything had turned to shit. They were neck deep in it, and the levels were raising fast. She couldn't see how things could get better, but that wouldn't stop her from trying. "I need your help Caroline. I need you to find someone for me."

"_What are you talking about? Who? Where are you?"_

"Please, just deliver this message to a hybrid named Chris. Tell him to meet me at the Lockwood cellar Please, Caroline. Just do this for me. Do t for Tyler," she pleaded.

A beat passed, but Caroline agreed quietly. The urge to cry overcame Bonnie; relief, gratitude, and love for Caroline and her faith in Bonnie took a minuscule amount of the overbearing stress of the situation off of her shoulders. She rubbed her forehead, still tense due to a migraine hammering at her temples. But, as usual, she suffered through the pain- hell bent on making sure her friends would be safe.

She got to the Lockwood cellar and stumbled down the crumbling, stone stairs to Tyler/Klaus's hiding place, moving faster than she was used to and sluggish at the same time.

At moments it felt the like she was running on a treadmill, but then tripping on stationary floor not a second afterwards. It did nothing to help the dizziness that was making her surroundings spin.

She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath- to calm her nerves, to even out her heartbeat, to stop the cold sweats dampening her body- and put on her best poker face.

Bonnie pushed the old wood open. Klaus sat behind the gate on a makeshift seat made of boulder with his arms crossed, bouncing his leg in lazy impatience. He looked up when Bonnie entered the holding cell, and quirked up an eyebrow.

"Your hybrid is on his way," Bonnie informed him coldly.

Klaus hummed as appreciatively as he could sound, a dollop of condescension mixed in with it. He studied her, curiously- with an expression that Bonnie had never seen on Tyler's face and doubted ever would again- but he said nothing. Bonnie's palms began to sweat again as his gaze sent a shiver up her spine. A tickle formed at the back of her parched throat and she covered her mouth with a closed fist and turned away to cough.

"You feeling alright, love?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie didn't grace him with an answer. The door scraped open and Caroline walked in with a man trailing behind her. He was at least 6'; lean, but muscular like werewolves were privy to be, with pale skin and shoulder length black hair. One of his eyes was brown, the other was green.

"Ah, Chris. Finally," Klaus said, standing up to greet him. "Though I must admit you're not the body I prefer to inhabit, but beggars can't be choosers."

Caroline froze mid-step. Her eyes welled up. "Tyler?" she whispered.

Tyler's lip quirked up in a coy smirk, perfectly mimicking the one always plastered on Klaus's face. "Not quite."

Bonnie stepped forward. "Its Klaus."

Caroline's eyes popped out of her head, but before she could say anything Bonnie kept talking, "Don't say anything. I did it to save all of you. And now I'm getting him out of Tyler and into Chris."

"Let's hurry it up, shall we," Klaus said.

Bonnie glared at him. "Gladly."

She forced Tyler's body to its knees, placed her hands on the sides of his head, and started the spell. Chris stumbled into the wall, and Tyler gasped awake as his consciousness became free to control its body.

"Caroline?" he called out to her, dazed and confused. Caroline ran to him, crying again, and smothered him with hugs and kisses.

Bonnie was able to breathe a little easier, allowed herself to slump a little, but tensed when she fault a pair of mismatched eyes on her.

"You can go now," she told him through gritted teeth, more so from the intense stomach cramps threatening to make her keel over than the displeasure of his existence. She was so goddamn _hungry_.

Klaus took Bonnie's attitude in stride. He closed in on Bonnie, looming over her in his hybrid's body. "Thanks for the help, love." He swiped Chris's hair out of his eyes with a grimace. "I'll send someone to pick up my body, but I'll be back. Probably sooner than you think," he whispered into her ear.

Bonnie took a step to the side and kept her eyes straight ahead. He didn't say anything else and, thankfully, left the three alone to deal with the desolation the arrival of the Original family had caused.

* * *

**Mmmk. Chapter 2 down. Klaus pushed out of the way. Its all pre-vampire drama next chapter.**

**I still don't know where I'm going with this story. All I can see it turning into is a bloody, smutty fanfic mess. Idk idk. Idk. LOL.**


	3. Time of Death: TBD

**Thank you, reviewers! Damon is a super dick. Will he change in this story? Only time will tell. Here is the next chapter. **(•ूᴗ•ू❁)

* * *

Tyler, Bonnie, and Caroline arrived at the hospital and joined the imbroglio of Elena's death.

Elena sat on the metal table in fresh clothes, crying for the life that she had given up. Guilt was the dark cloud that rained on Stefan; he sat next to her with his hand on her lower thigh squeezing it every so often, but his head hung low and it was clear his brow was heavy.

Matt was in a similar state as he stood against the wall by the door with Jeremy close by him; he grabbed Bonnie's arm as soon as she walked in and didn't let go. She could hear the beating of his heart, the blood rushing through his veins. She tried to ignore it.

Damon stood a foot away from Elena's other side, glowering at the floor and then at Bonnie. Like it was her fault that this had happened…as if she was the one who killed her best friend.

"About time you finally got here." He glanced at Caroline and Tyler on the other side of the room. "At least you saved the mutt," he sneered at them.

"She saved _all of us_, Damon," Caroline said. "We're all from Klaus's bloodline. She put him in Tyler before Alaric got to his body, and now he's in some other hybrid."

Damon eyes bugged out of his head. "_What?_"

Bonnie stepped forward, away from Matt's beguiling pulse and into the line of fire. "It doesn't matter now," she said loudly, sending a glare at Damon to drop it. She turned to Elena. "How did this happen? How are you…?"

"Rebekah came at me," Elena answered. She sniffled and wiped tears off of her cheeks. "She ran me off the road. We crashed into the river."

"We?"

"Matt and I. Stefan came to save us and I-"

"Told Stefan to save _Matt_ first," Damon interrupted. He stalked over to him and jabbed him in the chest. "And like an _idiot_, Stefan listened."

Stefan didn't contribute to the conversation; whatever blame Damon was slapping onto his brother, Stefan was obviously putting onto himself tenfold.

"But let's all praise him for respecting Elena's decisions," Damon continued, mockingly clapping as he stalked around the room.

"This isn't any of their faults, Damon!" Elena cried to which Damon let out a loud, harsh 'HAH', and then proceeded to rant about the uselessness of everyone around him- especially Matt who had outlived his relevancy the moment Elena had dumped his pathetic-jock-cliché ass.

Matt jumped in, yelling about how their lives were fine until vampires came into town and ruined everything. Elena tried to defend Damon and Stefan, which set off Jeremy. After that it was a free-for-all.

The voices of Bonnie's shouting friends faded farther and farther away, but were replaced with other noises. She couldn't help but focus on the sound of pumping blood, the squeaky wheels of hospital carts, or the steady beeps from the monitors of stabilized hospital patients.

Her broadened range of hearing quickly began to overwhelm her as her migraine came pounding back into her head. She shut her eyes to block out the now blinding lights and regain her composure, but to no avail.

The steady beeps were replaced with the drone of flat-lines, and the weeping of patients' families and friends boomed in her ears along with everyone in the room. She could hear the wails of sirens outside like nails on chalkboard.

Somewhere nearby she heard Elena shout, "Damon, don't!" and she was being yanked out of one bad situation into another.

Damon gripped her arm painfully and she staggered into his hard body. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted in her face.

She tried to answer him, tried to say something that would make him let go of her arm, but she gawked at him in her disorientation.

It only took him two seconds- no, three- for him to see it. Three seconds for Damon to realize what had happened to Bonnie.

His jaw unclenched, his eyes widened, and he slowly released her arm. He looked like someone had just punched him in the gut. Bonnie's own stomach dropped; now, as if she had imagined everything that was wrong with her before this moment, it was concrete. She had died. She-

"She's in transition," Damon breathed. His hand dropped to his side. His eyes closed. He turned away.

"She's in transition," he repeated louder so the humans could hear.

Everyone was abnormally silent, but they all stared at her tragically- sans Damon. It hurt more than she would ever admit.

She had reached her expiration date of usefulness, so he couldn't even look at her? He wasn't going to show even a fraction of the concern that he held for Elena?

The hurt passed just as quickly as it had come, and all that was left was anger.

After all that she had done for him, after all that he had done to her, he couldn't even look her in the face? Couldn't even stand to be by her?

"How?" Elena asked, drawing Bonnie's attention away from Damon.

"It…it was Ric," she said. She remembered the flickering light bulb, the once compassionate hands that had snapped her neck. She struggled to keep her voice steady and hold back her tears. "He got to me in the storage building."

"I thought you _left_," Damon said. He was behind Elena now and he still refused to look at Bonnie.

She felt the tears she had successfully been holding back threaten to spill over. "I was on my way out but he threw me out of the elevator!"

Caroline came up and took her hand. "How do we fix this? Is there a spell or something? Anything?"

Bonnie scoffed. As if she wouldn't have thought of a spell already if it were possible. "Don't you get it? There is no way to fix it. The only cure for vampirism is a stake to the heart."

The room went quiet again. Elena jumped off of her seat and stood in front of Bonnie. The trio was back together again, even in death. It almost made Bonnie laugh. It was closer to making her cry.

They hadn't made it out of this town alive. Neither had Vicki, or Tyler; Jenna, Alaric, Aimee, Andie, Dana…the list was endless. She chanced a glance at Matt and Jeremy. Would they? She doubted it.

"So we turn," Elena said. She nodded her head, certain that this was the only option. "We turn together."

Bonnie had different plans. She shook her head sadly, but just as sure as Elena. "No."

The girls blinked.

Caroline threw Bonnie's hand down. "No? No? Bonnie you can't be serious!"

Elena grabbed one of Bonnie's hands. "Bonnie, _please_."

"Do you know what becoming a vampire means for a witch? I lose my magic. Not just my humanity. Not just my magic. I lose _both_. You can't expect me to do that. You can't ask that of me. Not after everything."

Not after Grams, or Abbie, after saving all of their asses countless times. Not after she found about this gift that was exploited relentlessly. Not after it became her entire persona. If her magic was gone who was she? If she became a vampire, who had she become? Who _would_ she become?

She pulled away from her best friends and walked backwards to the door. She wiped away a few tears with the butt of her hand. They told her not to leave, but they didn't follow her like she knew they wouldn't.

Matt grabbed her by the same arm as when she first came in. "Don't do this," he said. "Don't go."

But Bonnie kept walking. "I'll be back to say goodbye."

She left.

* * *

**Oh, Bonnie. Please don't die, I love you so. **

**See you next chapter! xoxo**


	4. To Make a Pathetic Decision

**Chapter 4 chapter 4 chapter 4 chapter 4.**

**Sorry for the wait! I haven't updated in so long because I was finishing my other story (which still isn't done, but soon it will be!) **

**It's a pretty simple chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

* * *

"So that's it? Throwing in the towel already? I didn't peg you for a coward."

Bonnie really wished she didn't feel relieved that Damon had followed her on her way to the car. She really wished he had kept his ass inside of the hospital and let her leave in peace.

She didn't look back at him and kept on her way to her car. When she reached the door, he was suddenly behind her throwing a hand over her shoulder to keep her from opening the driver's door.

"If I was a coward I would be afraid of dying."

"Aren't you?"

She turned to face him. "Were you?"

His bottom lip pushed into his top lip to form a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes. He looked over the top of her car into the night. "Elena needs you."

"She'll mourn me, and then she'll move on."

"You're her best friend. She cares about you too much."

"The feeling is mutual. That's why I died for her. That's why I died for all of you. And that's why I helped Tyler before I came for Elena," she said pointedly.

The reprimand only made him start tapping the glass of her car window while he stared down at her.

"Go back inside, Damon." She gently pushed him away and he stepped back a few steps. "I need to say goodbye to my dad."

"Right…your dad. Abandoning him too. I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

She stopped midway through opening her car door and turned around slowly, so slowly that Damon should have known not to say anything more.

"Excuse me?" Her syllables were precise. Sharp. Like a Pufferfish ballooning itself into a ball to ward of predators. But there were always the few foolish enough to try to swallow them anyway, ending in asphyxiation or poisoning.

Damon shared their lack of self-preservation.

He jutted his chin out toward her, his eyes flashing snidely. "Like mother, like daughter."

She was swinging before the thought of physical violence even crossed her mind. Her fist connected with the side of his face and sent him stumbling to the right and into the Corolla parked next to her.

"I am _nothing_ like her," she ground out, looking downright murderous.

She got into her car, started it, and slammed her foot on the gas pedal, peeling out of the parking lot and away from the asshole known as Damon Salvatore.

* * *

She arrived to an empty house, which she was used to, but this time it felt different. She took her time in each one of the rooms, running her fingers over picture frames and sitting in all of the furniture. She wanted to relive the memories of her home before she was simply just another one of them.

She went to her room last.

Her eyes traveled across the memoirs of her short life. Cheerleading pom poms she hadn't touched in forever, photos of k-11 featuring all of her friends, herbs her grams had given her when Bonnie didn't believe they were witches.

Notes passed between the aisles in class, yearbooks and reading books in the bookshelf she had built with her dad.

She had made sure that she never brought the horrible vampire stuff into her room; it was an exhibit for happy memories; untouched by the blood the vampire plague had sent spilling into the streets.

She had a long shower, blow-dried her hair to natural waves, and dressed in a simple, black dress and black cardigan. Bonnie examined herself in her mirror, sliding her hands over the front of her dress to erase invisible crease marks.

She stared, for a good long while, into her own eyes, searching for something she didn't know if she found.

She took a deep breath and left the bathroom, trekking downstairs after she had turned off all the lights. She was on her way to the front door when it opened, and her dad walked inside the house.

Rudy, her father, wore a suit crinkled from sitting in a cramped space and had a bag of takeaway Chinese food and his briefcase in his hand. He looked up, clearly tired but a hint of surprise flickered across his face when he saw Bonnie up and on her way out.

"It's the middle of the night, Bonnie. Where are you going?"

Bonnie's bottom lip trembled. The familiarity of her dad finally coming home from his cross-country work trips with the usual order of Chinese…the precarious situation she found herself in…

Damon's words taunted her. "_I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." _His cocky, irksome face came to her mind. "_Like mother, like daughter."_

"What's wrong?" Rudy asked her.

She hiccupped in an effort to hold back a sob. Fresh tears filled her eyes and she began to cry quietly, rooted to the floor and clenching the hem of her dress just like she used to when she was a child.

Rudy dropped everything to the floor and went to his daughter, encircling her in his arms. She started to cry louder as she reached up to cling to him. He held her silently the whole time she cried.

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

Bonnie shook her head, but accepted the glass of water Rudy offered her. She was starving, except it wasn't Chinese food she was craving. The two sat at their four-person dining table. She had stopped crying after a while, but every so often she wiped her eyes to keep from starting again.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?"

Where would she even start? From the beginning? Should she say she was a witch and now she was in transition in being a vampire? Was her witch ancestry even worth telling him about in the limited amount of time they still had together?

Bonnie debated how to tell him what was going on with proper bedside manner.

Finally, she said, "I'm afraid of becoming someone I don't want to be." She looked at her dad and wiped another tear from her cheek.

Rudy took her hand. "No one stays exactly who they are; we are constantly, every single day, based on what we experience and the people we encounter."

"But…" she cleared her throat. She had to remember to be as vague as possible. "But what if I end up hating myself? Or if I hurt someone I care about? Or even a stranger?"

"Bonnie," Rudy started. He got up from his chair and sat on the edge of the table to be closer to her. He smoothed down her hair. "Are you that type of person?"

"No, but-"

"Do you know who you are?"

Bonnie looked up at him and shook her head slightly. She didn't know who she was. Not anymore. She had lost sight of her some time ago.

She was on the verge of another crying spell when he cupped her chin in between his thumb and forefinger gently.

"You're my daughter. You are everything I hoped you would be and I will love you no matter whom you become. You get your strength from your mother, but you get your compassion from me."

He wiped her tears away. "There's a fire inside of you that can never be put out. Be confident in the decisions you make, but learn from your mistakes. Don't be afraid to change yourself…you may be surprised by becoming something greater."

Rudy kissed the top of her head and smiled at her. "If you ever lose sight of yourself again, you can come to me; I will always be here to remind you."

* * *

Bonnie walked right into the Salvatore boarding house; she didn't knock, no one ever did anymore. She went to the library where the group usually conspired and calmly walked inside.

Everyone in the group turned to her, unsurprised by her appearance, but dreading what it meant. Bonnie glanced at each face that had become her family, wanted or not, and started her speech.

"My name is Bonnie Sheila Bennett. I was born February 15, 1992. My father is Rudy, and my mother is Abbie. I'm a humanitarian, pescetarian, and I have a strong moral compass."

"That's an understatement," Damon muttered under his breath.

The others were not fairing as well as him; they stayed grimly silent, probably convinced that she was performing her own eulogy. She kept going.

"I was a cheerleader. I was a witch." She walked up to Elena and opened her clenched hand. Two rings with small lapis lazuli stones melded into the center sat in her palm. "And now I'm going to be a vampire."

Elena looked up at Bonnie, a smile formed on her face and her eyes were watery.

"I'll do it," Bonnie said. "I'll transition with you."

* * *

**Oh goodness. Bonnie and Elena will be full fledged vampires next chapter. **

**Bonnie does not fair so well, especially when she's around Damon.**

**Thanks for waiting and for reviewing and basically just being awesome readers. xoxoxo**


	5. So Much For That PETA Membership

**Hey guys! Here's the next update heheheh. As usual, thanks for the reviews!**

**mrs. anitra (yknow what's weird they wouldn't let me write it without a space)- Wow. It actually means a lot that you shared that with your daughter. I wish her the best in her college experience and I hope you don't miss her too much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie and Elena sat next to each other, fingers entwined as they readied themselves for the journey they were about to take together. Caroline sat on Bonnie's other side, and Jeremy on Elena's. Tyler and Matt sat in chairs nearby while Stefan and Damon opted to stand in front of the soon-to-be baby vampires.

"Cup of O neg, ladies?"

Damon held out two glasses, half filled with the contents of a blood bag from the fridge downstairs. The two girls took the cups from him hesitantly.

"The universal donor," Bonnie said with an uneasy smile. She eyed the blood squeamishly, frowning as she swished the liquid around with gentle shakes. She tried not to feel guilty about who's life it could be saving instead of being used to convert a couple of already dead teenagers.

She looked up at Elena when she squeezed her hand. "Bottoms up?"

"Cheers. I guess."

They clinked glasses. Bonnie clenched her eyes shut and took a huge gulp, trying to disengage her taste buds from her tongue, but the heavy taste of copper was undeniable as the blood went down. She wanted to gag, but didn't. Her entire body melted in appreciation for the sustenance, and raged at the need for more.

Her heartbeat quickened. She rolled her tongue around in her mouth, feeling in the crevices for any blood that may have been left behind, and fought the urge to down the rest of the glass.

She opened her eyes and they immediately found Damon's. He was watching her. Her eyes asked a question she didn't mean to direct at him, _'Can I finish it?'_

Damon smirked and shrugged as if to say, _'Go ahead.'_

Neither looked away from each other as she downed the rest. It was the only moment of weakness Bonnie could afford from that point on.

She was not ready for the pain of her fangs growing in. Bonnie and Elena both gave out small cries as their teeth elongated- it felt like their gums were being ripped apart slowly. Caroline patted Bonnie's knee and rubbed her shoulder, telling her that it'll pass.

And it did. It regressed into a dull ache that eventually ebbed away, until all that was left was hunger. Elena and Bonnie regarded each other, unsure of what to say about the black veins sprouting from their eyes, and wondering how they would see themselves when they looked in a mirror.

"How do you feel?" Matt asked.

Bonnie blinked a few times. "I don't know…" she said lamely. She glanced around the room, taking in the brightness of her surroundings, the minute details of the objects and people that she was unable to discern before.

She looked at Jeremy and then at Matt. Her gaze paused on the thrum in his neck. "Different, but not. I feel-"

"Hungry," Elena finished.

Bonnie looked back to Elena and nodded her head silently. Hunger and a slew of other emotions…but mostly hunger. She tried not to think about Jeremy sitting directly behind Elena.

"Maybe you should get up, Jeremy," Stefan suggested. Jeremy didn't argue as he was ushered over to Matt's side.

"Just drink another blood bag," Damon said nonchalantly.

"No," Bonnie said firmly. "I'm not drinking human blood anymore. That was the only time."

Damon looked at her like she was stupid. "Are you serious?"

Bonnie looked at him with the same expression. "Very."

"Same here," Elena piped in.

Caroline shuddered. "Ugh, the bunny diet. That was awful."

Bonnie side-eyed Caroline; clearly unimpressed by the hope she was inspiring.

"I mean…I can help teach you how to hunt?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Damon interjected. "Aren't you all getting a little ahead of yourselves? Newbie vamps cannot sustain life hunting Bambis and Thumpers. They. Need. To. Drink. Human. Blood."

Stefan, as usual was the voice of reason. "We don't know if that's true. This is their decision, Damon. Drop it."

Damon was about to put up a fight, but the look Elena gave him shut him up. He opted for a scoff rather than insults.

"It won't stick," he warned them. He shot an all-knowing glare at Matt, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena, then back to Stefan. "It never does."

* * *

"This is weird, right?" Bonnie asked. She looked down at the squirming rabbit in her hands. Maybe it would have been easier if she ate meat when she was human. "This is definitely weird."

Elena wiped her mouth with her shirtsleeve. She had changed into all black for her first hunting lesson. "It tastes funny." She dropped the carcass at her feet and looked at Stefan. "And not in a good way."

Bonnie continued to eye her "breakfast" warily. She always wanted a pet bunny, but her dad never let her. And the damn thing kept on squealing.

"Don't be such a baby, Bonnie." Caroline marched up to her, grabbed the rabbit from her hands, and snapped its neck. "Here," she said, disapproval laced into her bright smile. "Garden-fresh."

Bonnie stared slack jawed at the dead animal. "Oh my God Caroline!" She glared at Stefan when his muffled laughter reached her ears. "This is so not funny."

He held up his hands in surrender. "No, of course not! Its just…her teaching style…"

"That's definitely team captain Caroline right now," Elena commented giggling. "It's like cheerleading all over again."

The three exchanged looks and burst into a fit of giggles.

"This is so frickin' weird," Bonnie said again before sinking her fangs in the rabbit's still warm flesh.

The fur was a problem. She got a mouthful of it and basically sucked the blood out of it. And then the taste…Caroline was right; it _was_ awful. It was on par with drinking spoiled milk. Her tongue shriveled underneath the murky spillage and her stomach rolled in indignation. The urge to spit it out was high.

Bonnie came up from her meal scowling and scraping rabbit hair out of her mouth.

"It gets easier," Stefan told them sympathetically. He caught Elena in a side hug and kissed her forehead.

Caroline gave them a fake smile. "He's lying."

2 rabbits and 3 squirrels later, the four finally called it quits. Stefan and Elena went off to the Gilbert household while Bonnie walked with Caroline back to the Salvatore's so Bonnie could get her car and Caroline would get picked up by Tyler.

"You're handling this pretty well, considering you were ready to die instead of being a vampire."

Bonnie snorted. "Its not so bad…yet."

Like right now she could hear so much going on in the forest. Things she never considered being able to hear: the babbling brook nearby, heartbeats of sleeping animals, and the buzzing of insect wings in the trees.

She listened to the leaves crunching underneath their feet and the soft, low hums Caroline sang under her breath. She could see farther than before and she could see the changes in the sky's hues from the sun's imminent rising.

It was all pretty amazing. It was, Bonnie expected, the best part of being a vampire.

"I know I never asked before, but what was it like for you?"

Caroline sighed. "Scary. At first I had no idea what was happening. I just…instinctively…"

She shook her head and looked away from Bonnie. "Well, I thought it was instincts. Instead, they were the memories Damon compelled away resurfacing.

"It was hard being alone. It was harder thinking you hated me. Especially after I- you know."

After she had killed someone. Bonnie took Caroline's hand. "I'm sorry, Care. For everything."

Caroline smiled gratefully. "I won't let the same thing happen to you."

Bonnie spent the rest of the walk back asking vampire related questions and Caroline answered each one along with giving tips on how to appear human with the help of alcohol, caffeine, etc. They were in good spirits when they met Tyler in the driveway and went inside so Bonnie could grab her keys.

Damon was drinking when they came in. "How was the hunt?" he drawled from his seat.

Bonnie highly doubted he was actually interested, but appeased him anyways. "Disturbing."

"Can't say I don't agree with that sentiment." He took a sip of his drink and eyed the trio. "Why are you even trying? It's pointless. You're just delaying the inevitable."

Bonnie put her hand on her hip. "Can't say I'm surprised you feel that way."

Damon shrugged, fixing his eyes to the ceiling. "Okay. Let's say that new vamps don't _need_ to feed on human blood to survive. How many actually stick to animals?"

He got up from the couch easily and sidled closer to them. "Not blondie here. Not Fido either." He topped off the bourbon in his hand and went to pour himself some more. "And I can tell you, without a doubt in my mind, that Abbie is on the people diet."

Bringing up Abbie was a habit that Damon needed to break _ASAP_. It was only the second time he had mentioned her since Bonnie's death, but the first time was already one time too many.

Bonnie felt a surge of anger- something that she was usually able to control- take hold of her. Her lip curled, her canines elongated, her eyes darkened.

One second she was standing still wanting to kill him, the next she had broken off a wooden table leg and was pinning Damon against a wall. A feral growl ripped out of her throat as the makeshift stake came plunging down toward his heart from above her head.

It never hit its mark.

Caroline caught Bonnie's arm before she could deliver her death strike and Tyler grabbed the arm holding Damon against the wall. They hauled her away from, kicking and screaming, as Damon stayed frozen in shock at Bonnie's outright aggression.

"Don't you ever mention her again! Don't think I forgot what you did, Damon!" she screamed at him. "What you've done!"

"Calm down! Bonnie!" Tyler pleaded. He grunted when Bonnie lunged again, almost breaking free from his hold.

"Let go of me!"

Caroline wrestled the table leg away from Bonnie and threw it across the room. "You don't want to do this!"

"Why wouldn't I? Everything is his fault. Vicki, Grams, Abbie, you! It's _all_ his fault! I hate him!"

She went slack in their arms and started crying. They dragged her away whilst telling her that everything was going to be alright, that it was just the vampire hormones.

She ignored what they told her, unable to focus on anything but the fury inside of her. It drained away all the animal blood she had consumed, leaving her starving once again. Fear prickled in the back of her mind. What if Damon was right?

She craned her neck to glare at Damon as they pulled her away and spat in his direction. "I don't need human blood, prick. You're _wrong_. Asshole!"

At least she got the last word in.

* * *

**Damon is going to be_ less _of an asshole now. Promise.**

**There will be NO sire bond, if you were wondering/worried.**

**See you next chapter! xoxoxo**


	6. Push To Start

**Hello, thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie stomped up her porch steps, pulling her keys out of her bag to open her front door. Part of her felt a little guilty for snapping at Damon and trying to kill him, but her emotions were harder to control than she had previously thought they would be.

Vampires always talked about their heightened emotions and Bonnie had always secretly believed they were being overdramatic or making excuses for urges they could actually control, but she was quickly learning she was wrong.

She found her keys, unlocked the door, and [twisted] it open until it stopped moving only 1/8th of the way. Bonnie pushed against it, lips thinning in agitation, until she realized what was causing the jam.

"For fuck's sake."

It was her. Her hand wouldn't go past the doorframe. A flurry of expletives went through her mind when she remembered that she needed to be invited into her house. She called out for Rudy, but got no answer.

She pulled her phone from her back pocket to call him when she saw his message: _Emergency in Texas. Took the first flight out and should be back soon. Stay with Caroline or Elena while I'm away and stay safe! Love you._

Bonnie jerked the door closed so harshly the doorknob crumpled in her fist and popped off the door. She could feel her face heating and knew that she was vamping out. She recalled Caroline's advice and took deep, shaky breaths to calm herself.

"Good morning, Bonnie!" someone called to her left.

She whipped around and saw her elderly neighbor getting his morning paper. "Good morning, Mr. Adams," she called from her porch, hiding the doorknob behind her back and giving a quick wave with her other hand.

"Coming in or leaving?"

"Uh…leaving…" she lied. She stuffed the doorknob into her bohemian purse and stiffened at the sound of blood pumping through the old man's veins.

Her mouth twitched as she paid attention to her breathing and tried to keep her face pleasant. She hurried down the steps, offering a quick goodbye to Mr. Adams before scurrying back into her Prius.

She rested her forehead on the steering wheel, cringing at the bubbling stomach acid that licked at her stomach lining and tried to think of a place that she could go to spend the night.

Caroline had offered her place, but the looks that she was exchanging with Tyler convinced Bonnie that she wouldn't be able to relax there. Not anymore. Not with super sensitive vampire hearing. It was probably the same situation with Elena and Stefan.

She considered Matt but quickly squashed the idea. She was too hungry to stay with him, even the few hours before school or work.

The only place she could think of…was back to the Salvatore boarding house. She groaned out loud. Back to deal with the one person she wanted nothing to do with- besides Klaus- and had just tried to kill in a wild rush of fury?

She didn't know anyone else who wasn't human and therefore inedible, and she certainly didn't have enough money for a hotel- or even a motel- so did she have a choice? Did she have the option of- of courtesy?

She'd just be like everyone else and blame "heightened emotions" on her violence. Or she'd just bring up the millions of times he had terrorized her and her friends. That usually worked. She put her key in the ignition and shifted to drive.

If Damon wasn't scheming for some cheesy, gross way to be in a compromising situation with Elena- and attempting to woo her into his very expecting, very manipulative arms- or plotting against the local villain with the rest of them, he was drinking. Bourbon, scotch, anything brown really.

He was busy sloshing back glasses when they went to hunt, and Bonnie found him sloshing them back some more when she got back to the house.

She allowed herself an ounce of chagrin as she moseyed further into the living room, tapping her fingertips on her thigh. Damon glanced at her from his spot on the couch and scoffed.

"What the hell are you doing back here?"

"I'm homeless for the moment," she answered. "And Tyler is staying over at Caroline's and I doubt a few walls could mute out whatever they're doing tonight."

She twisted the bottom of her dress awkwardly when the conversation lulled.

"So…what are you drinking?"

"Bourbon."

"Can I have some?"

"Go ahead."

She poured herself a fourth of a tumbler and took a seat on the sofa across from him. She took a sip from it and cradled it in her hands, fidgeting in the silence. Damon continued to mull over his drink.

"I'm not going to apologize for earlier."

He rolled his eyes. "Like I wasn't expecting that. You've never been capable of admitting you're wrong."

"That's because I never am. You're the one that's always fucking up."

Damon slammed his tumbler onto the side table and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "Listen here, witch-" He smacked his forehead with his palm and made an 'oops' face. "Sorry, I keep forgetting. Listen here, _vampire_. You can blame me for your death and everyone else's in this pathetic little town for the rest of your immortal life, but one thing will remain the same: I. Don't. Care."

Bonnie stood up and glared down at Damon, a fierce anger burning in her chest. "Oh, that's right, because the only thing you care about is yourself. And Elena because she's the shinier, newer, _better_ model of Katherine. We all know that you're ecstatic she's a vampire, Damon. Even though she'll never love you. Even though, until the end of time, she'll always choose Stefan."

Damon slapped the glass out of her hand and it shattered to the left of the fireplace. She half expected him to punch her or snap her neck- something typical of Damon behavior. She didn't expect him to grab her by the back of her neck and smash his lips onto hers.

Bonnie was stunned for a second but pushed him off of her. There was no space between them as they glared at each other, green eyes clashing with blue, as their chests heaved and skimmed against each other. His hand flexed against her neck and she realized she was a player in a game she didn't know if she was ready to play.

Sure, she had thought about it. Who hadn't? Damon was like a dark angel peeking into your window and enticing you with its silver tongue and black wings. Forbidden, but oh so enticing.

He was the human- or vampire- manifestation of the chills you get when you're lying on your bed in the middle of the night, fingers creeping into your panties to cure an itch.

He was the spike of adrenaline when an attractive man placed their hand on the small of your back and whispered into the shell of your ear as you stood in the secluded area of a room full of people.

He was salaciousness in the flesh. He was sex personified.

A different kind of hunger made her skin prickle and she didn't want to fight it like she did her thirst for blood.

_Fuck it_, she thought, and grabbed Damon's face and returned his kiss just as brutally.

His hand tangled in her hair and she clenched the front of his shirt and pitched forward so they fell back onto the couch. They sucked and bit into each other's until they were swollen and raw. They took turns seeing whose tongue could go down the other's throat deeper.

Damon squeezed Bonnie's ass and she ground her pelvis into his crotch, moaning into his mouth when she felt his erection pressing against his jeans.

She tore open his shirt and the buttons popped off easily. Damon peeled her cardigan off her shoulders and down her arms; he dragged his lips and teeth along her exposed skin, leaving welts in his wake.

One minute they were on the couch, the next they were on the floor. The rest of their clothes came off and as Damon licked, sucked, and bit her nipples, Bonnie rubbed her wet pussy along his hard dick.

"Now, now, now," she chanted. Her heart raced in her chest and she ached for him. What was foreplay? What was intimacy? All she could think about was getting a good, no-strings-attached fuck.

He held onto her ass and pushed himself into her, moaning at how tightly she wrapped around him. He rocked his hips back and forth, giving Bonnie long, hard strokes that made her breasts bounce vigorously.

She clamped her legs around his waist as he drove into her, feeling the heat of his labor pooling in her lower abdomen. Whimpers turned to moans and moans to screams as she finally came with Damon still hitting her perfect spot, sending ripples of pleasure all throughout her body over and over and over again.

Damon gasped into his orgasm, shuddering as his movements stuttered and finally stopped. He pulled out of her, wet and sticky, and dropped to the floor next to her.

They laid there, panting and listening to each other's calming heartbeats. Damon looked at Bonnie- and she couldn't help but notice how much more attractive he looked with such a flushed face and messy hair- and showed off his favorite smirk.

"Wanna go again?"

* * *

**Soooooooooo...yeah.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Truant

**Hey now. Finally an update. Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and for waiting for chapters! Life is so hectic. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Damon Salvatore wasn't notorious for no reason. Sure, he had the looks. Yes, he had the charm when he wanted to. But the sex…the toe curling-back breaking arch-forget your own name-sex was the icing on top. It was what made him infamous.

It was what made him the whispers between women whether they had been lucky enough to bed him or not. It was why the men simultaneously hated him and wanted to be him.

It made Bonnie forget all her woes for the rest of the night. She forgot how to open her eyes halfway through it. She might have lost her voice a bit.

She wished waking up to Damon was as disturbing as she thought it would be. She wished she cared about the fact that they had fucked around all over the empty boarding house all night into the wee hours of the morning.

But she didn't. It hadn't affected her nearly as much as it should have. So when she crawled out of Damon's bed to the shower she was relatively calm. Too calm. Satiated, in fact.

She was washing her hair- eyes closed and face toward the shower head- when she heard Damon creep out of bed and into the bathroom. He stood in front of the shower and watched her rinse the masculine shampoo out of her hair until she acknowledged him.

"Its rude to stare," she stated simply and kept scrubbing her scalp.

"I'd never use the word gentleman to describe myself." She knew his inane smirk was on his face without looking at him.

Bonnie finished with her hair, opened the door to the shower, and snaked her arms around Damon's shoulders. "That's more befitting of Stefan."

Damon soured at the mention of his brother, and Bonnie broke into a vindictive smile. Their mouths were barely touching and she could feel the ghost of his lips against her own.

Before turning into a vampire, she would have never admitted to this much enjoyment at Damon's displeasure. It was just _so easy_ with him. He was so transparent and she could no longer enjoy the subtle insults she threw at him.

"You are such a bitch," he finally said.

He grasped her arms to pull away from her but she tightened her hold.

"Isn't that how you like it?" Bonnie threw back at him and she erased the pesky little space between their lips.

She could feel the inner debate within him as he hesitantly kissed her back. The Stefan jab had stung him more than he would ever admit. Should he stay? Should he go?

Bonnie stretched out on her tip-e-toes and tried to draw him into the shower with her. Damon followed her in.

He was more than willing as he pushed her against the wall, tracing his hands down her hips and hooking two fingers deep into her center as she slowly stroked him with her dominant hand.

His height shielded her from the cascade of water that fell from the shower head as she moaned excitedly into the steam filled box. Before she even cared to protest, one of her legs was over Damon's hip and he was fucking her against the glass shower wall.

Where had Bonnie Bennett gone? She didn't know this girl. She didn't recognize this person who had hot hate sex with emotionally unstable vampires in showers before she had to go to school. The real Bonnie Bennett would have been more responsible.

She wouldn't be allowing Damon to suck on her breast or her neck or her bottom lip. The real Bonnie Bennett wouldn't have hooked her other leg around his hip. She wouldn't painfully bite his lip and she wouldn't clench him tighter when he groaned.

The real Bonnie Bennett was a good little witch. She kept her head down and did what she was told. She didn't fraternize with ex-evil vampires more than she had to. And she certainly didn't act like one-like her actions didn't matter and she was going to live forever.

But she was going to live forever and it made her wonder if her actions actually mattered. And her last thought right before she came was that she was a vampire…and she was hungry.

* * *

"Hey Bon."

She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder and puller her head out of her locker to see Caroline and Matt.

"You don't look so good," Matt said.

If she looked as bad as she felt he was being nice. "I don't feel…like myself," she said weakly. Her body was tense and she felt like she was bracing against something. Sweat dotted her forehead.

Caroline frowned. "Well considering the circumstances…"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, it's not that. I mean it is. Its just-"

Her locker neighbor- a chubby freshman boy- walked up to change his books for the next class. Bonnie's stomach lurched and she stuffed her head back in her locker until he left. When she turned back around, she couldn't keep her eyes off Matt.

"Every time they walk too close, I stare. I stare too long and too hard. And when I'm not staring I'm thinking about them. Thinking about their blood." She took a shaky breath and managed to look at Caroline. "Its like…its like…"

"Like you're a Barbie doll and someone is twisting your body into all the wrong angles," Caroline finished.

Bonnie nodded, distracted by one of the girls from the cheer squad. She was tall, Asian, and wearing shorts to show off her long legs. Bonnie thought about the birthmark on her inner thigh- right where the femoral artery lied underneath- and scratched her mouth absently. Her gums were itching.

Caroline grabbed her arm.

"You need to leave, Bonnie. Right now. Go to the woods."

"I ate before I got here," Bonnie argued. It was only going to third period.

"But you look like you're about to eat again."

Bonnie glanced at Matt and noticed the way his body had become all hard lines. Like he was about to tackle her.

He nodded at her. "Go, Bonnie. We'll cover for you."

She hesitated but knew it was for the better. Better Bambi than Becky.

* * *

She was crouched low to the ground, perched on the balls of her feet and the tips of her fingertips. A fox roamed the forest a couple yards away from her.

Her feet dug into the dirt as she readied to spring. A yard and a half was nothing to her.

She was just about to attack when she heard a noise behind her. Bonnie spun around only to be greeted by her new sex buddy. She sighed, irritated that he had interrupted her hunt and let her prey escape.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?"

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "Everyone else is in school. Which begs the question: why aren't you? Hunger too much for you? Couldn't even make it to third period?"

His tone only put her more on edge. She entertained the idea of letting her true desires ring free; that she wanted nothing more than to go back to school and tear into the flesh of student and faculty alike.

She wanted access to ever inch of skin clothing did not cover. She wanted to feel their weak skin give way underneath her fangs. She imagined her bites, crude and violent, polka dotting their appendages.

She could taste their blood dribbling down her chin as much as it flowed down her throat, quenching the thirst that scraped at her esophagus since she had woken in transition. She wanted to do more than just slake her thirst.

She wanted to emerge drenched from a sea of red then dive back in, treading past the bobbing bodies of peers and mentors. Then with her stomach full to bursting she'd be belching red bubbles as she laid out on something that could float.

The fantasy aroused her. It disturbed her. It was the monster she had been afraid of becoming. The monster she was feeding scraps to, keeping it chained and muzzled in the cellar.

But the chains were rusted, and the monster grew stronger in its captivity. It accepted the scraps now, waiting for the opportune moment to tug on its shackles, break free from its cage, and efface the human population of Mystic Falls.

Bonnie never got the chance to say a word and was almost thankful that he wouldn't get the satisfaction of knowing the animal blood had not been enough. Damon answered the phone she hadn't realized was ringing. She could hear Elena on the other end crying.

She should have cared, but she didn't. All she could think about was blood. Luckily, she spotted a bear.

* * *

**I'm no doctor but it sounds like tapeworms to me. ****Ha! See you next chapter :P**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Hunger

***walks by but then I see you* Omg hey! Its been sooo long. How have you been? Oh you know me just working all the time haha all work and no play right?**** We should hang out more! I'll text you when I'm free...Oh sorry I interrupted your reading. Please carry on.**

* * *

How long had it been? Four hours? Six? The sun had risen to its peak and set into the distant west taking the comforting warmth of the day, and was replaced by a crescent moon.

Bonnie dropped to her knees next to a tree. A squirrel carcass, drained of all blood, fell out of her hand. The sweater Caroline had taken from Bonnie's closet had been abandoned after the second bear had torn it; the dark green sundress she was wearing was stained red.

She had gorged. She had hunted and killed and drank until her stomach was full to bursting. And yet she was still hungry.

Still _starving_.

She stared blankly at the ground feeling her heart beat in her cheat. If she focused, really focused, she could hear the road. Cars sped by, but someone was walking. A hitchhiker? Someone whose car had broken down? It didn't matter. She could hear their footsteps tromping down the road back into town.

If she stopped breathing, she could hear their breath puffing out of their mouth. She imagined taking away that breath and replacing it with nothing. She could make that body hollow.

As hollow as she was right now.

"Bonnie."

She jumped to her feet and brought up her right palm to protect herself, but then she remembered she had no magic and her hand fell limply to her side. It wasn't any real danger anyways. It was just Damon.

Bonnie leaned against the tree to make up for her weak legs and shoddy balance. "Finished with Elena already? What happened? Is she okay?"

"Don't worry about Elena right now," Damon answered. He took a step closer to her. "Have you been feeding this whole time?"

Bonnie wiped at her dress. "Not really. Just practicing."

"Bonnie."

"I'm _fine_," she stressed.

"You are not fine."

She scoffed. "How would you know?"

"You'd have walked away by now."

If she tried to leave she wouldn't be able to walk on her own two feet. Bonnie scoffed again and awkwardly folded her arms across her chest. Her dress was still sticky with animal blood.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Someone around here has to babysit. Make sure all you little rugrats aren't causing too much trouble-"

"You're the one usually causing trouble," Bonnie grumbled.

"-and to give you this." He brought the arm Bonnie hadn't noticed he was hiding behind his back forward. He was holding a bag of blood.

Bonnie stumbled backwards, shaking her head. "You know damn well I don't want that."

Damon closed in on her. "Baby vamps can't survive off of animal blood."

"Get that away from me." She hated the way her voice shook.

He shoved the bag into her face. "You've been out here all day."

"I don't want it."

"You need to drink this, Bonnie."

"No!"

She grabbed the blood bag from his hand and spun around, chucking it as far as she could. It disappeared amongst the trees and she tipped over in her haste to get it away from her. The momentum of her pivot kept her spinning, and the world turned with her in a nauseating blur. Her back was supposed to hit the floor, but it never did. Damon caught her around the waist and lowered slowly.

"Are you out of your mind!" Damon yelled.

No, she thought, she was just trying to keep it.

She was drifting away. She was leaving the woods and Damon behind. She heard him curse and a moment later something warm was leaking past her lips. She moaned as more trickled into her mouth, gripped Damon's arm, and pulled as much blood as she could out of the puncture wounds before they had a chance to heal. His face came into focus and they locked eyes as she drank until there was nothing else she could squeeze out of his healed skin.

Bonnie's eyelids fluttered close and she licked her lips as he took his arm away, but still hovered over her. She ran her tongue around the inside of her mouth, still tasting his blood; it was the usual metallic sweetness but spiked with something distinctly Damon. It was too intense, too deep.

"Are you okay?"

A small smile crept onto her lips. Okay? She was better than okay. It felt like her insides finally untwisted. She grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him down between her legs. She swept her tongue across his bottom lip, he opened his mouth, and their tongues greeted each other warmly.

The forest leaves rustled noisily when she flipped them to straddle him. Damon grasped her waist and she kissed the corner of his mouth, his jawline, the vein pulsing with blood. She didn't ask for permission, she just bit into his neck.

It wasn't so different than when she was feeding on animals. The heart skipped a beat, the body tensed, and the blood flowed. The fact that Damon was a willing participant only meant that he relaxed and there wasn't any uncomfortable squealing. She dug her teeth in a little deeper, and Damon grunted in pain.

"Easy," he whispered. He stroked her hair gently. "Easy."

She lost track of how long she drank. One moment she had started to drink and the next Damon was gripping her arms and pushing her back. He sat up but didn't push her off of him.

"Ouch."

"Sorry," she said. He cracked his neck as she quickly tried to scrub blood off of her mouth. She had a feeling all she managed to do was smear across her face.

Now that she finally felt full, she felt dirty. She felt like she'd been tarred and feathered, except the tar was blood and the feathers were her body. She hopped off of Damon with vampire speed, still unused to how fast she could actually move if she put her mind to it.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. Shame and panic seeped further and further into her when Damon looked up. She couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"Okay…bye." And she ran, leaving Damon sitting in the woods. He was probably laughing and thinking the same thing she was as wind rushed through her dirty, matted hair.

"There's the Bonnie Bennett I know," the mind in the back of her head said, "That's the girl I'm used to."

* * *

**You know the funny thing is this chapter was just sitting around. I don't know if I wanted to add more to it or whatever but its way too far back for me to recall. **

**I found time to write because I'm sick with the flu :( but good news bad news right? Although it was a quick read.**

**Until next time, lovelies.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Its Not As Bad As It Looks

**I have these notes…just you know scattered dialogue and plot points but I don't know what they mean anymore lol (for both stories).**

**Thank you for those awesome reviews! I had to squeeze another chapter out for those**

* * *

_How could you do that? How could you drink from Damon? Damon!_

She had run all the way home before she remembered she was locked out until her father came home. She was on her doorstep before she knew it and mentally kicked herself again when she couldn't open the front door wider than her toe to fit in. She stood on her porch and stared longingly through the crack in the door.

Just when she had started feeling like herself, her own home betrayed her.

She yanked the door shut and accidentally dropped her keys before she could lock it. Bonnie stood on her porch and watched her keychain blur out of her vision. She took a deep breath and-

"Bonnie! Oh my god I've been calling you all day!" Caroline hopped up the steps to the Bennett household.

Bonnie screamed and turned around to dramatically brace her back against the front door. Caroline was mid-step up the porch stairs.

"Oh my god Caroline!" Bonnie let out a relieved laugh. "Please don't sneak up on me like that."

"You'd swear you weren't a vampire," Caroline said. She was smiling cheerfully until she got a good look at Bonnie underneath the buzzing porch light. "Except you're covered in blood like a vampire…or Cynthea with an E!"

Bonnie peeled herself off her door and hugged Caroline tight. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline awkwardly patted Bonnie on the back since Bonnie had trapped her arms to her side.

"I was worried...what happened to meeting for fifth period? Bonnie you're filthy! God, since when did you get be a messy eater? Ugh! Did a pack attack you? Bonnie?"

Caroline wiggled out of Bonnie's hold and grabbed her shaking arms. "Why are you crying? _Did _a pack attack you?" She gasped, snapped to her full height and covered her mouth with her left hand. "Did you…kill someone too?"

"No," Bonnie wailed. "I didn't kill anyone. But I wanted to!" She dissolved into a fit of tears, clutching Caroline's pink cardigan.

Caroline shushed Bonnie. "Bon, its okay. That's a good thing!"

"A good thing?" Bonnie yelled. She slapped Caroline away from her and glared. "A good thing I walked past Cindy Meyers and _didn't _kill her, even though I wanted to? We've known her since the fifth grade!"

"Who hasn't wanted to at least once? Remember how Cynthea with an E actually tried to kill her the summer of our freshman year? You're already ahead of the game!"

It was enough to make Bonnie stop glaring but only to start crying into her hands.

"Bonnie please," Caroline said, "Let's just go to my house and get you cleaned up."

Bonnie let Caroline lead her to her car and they drove in silence minus Bonnie's soft sobs.

"What about Tyler?"

"He knows where the door is."

Bonnie laughed but quieted quickly. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

They spent the rest of the trip listening to the hottest singles of the year. When they finally arrived at Caroline's, Tyler was waiting at the door.

"Woah who let Cynthea with an E out of the psych ward?" he joked.

"Caroline already used that joke. Twice."

"Third time's the charm." He slung his gym bag over his shoulder.

"Sorry for kicking you out," Bonnie apologized.

"I know when I'm supposed to find the door," he replied smirking and looking at Caroline. He hooked Caroline around the waist and pressed her against him. "Besides the cheerleading team wants to go skinny dipping."

"Ha ha," Caroline said sarcastically. "So not funny."

"Neither is Cindy when the keg gets to the party late."

He kissed Caroline before she could say anything and vanished from the porch.

"Before you get mad," Bonnie started, "remember that I'm in crisis." She motioned to her clothes for emphasis.

Caroline smiled sardonically at Bonnie. "Ha. Ha."

They went inside and Bonnie quickly got into the shower. She let Caroline incinerate her old clothes and dressed into a borrowed pair of white shorts and navy blue silk top. She was blow-drying her hair when Caroline came into the bathroom.

"So what happened today?"

Bonnie sighed and turned off the blow dryer. "Where should I start? The whole vampire thing or…" or Damon?

"Or what?"

"Or the whole fact that I'm a vampire," Bonnie finished lamely. She noticed Caroline's lips pursing. "And I can't survive off of animal blood."

Caroline came to stand by her at the mirror. "All that time…?"

Bonnie shook her head; damp hair stuck to the skin of her cheek. "Hours just…it didn't matter. I was this close to attacking some random person when-"

Bonnie stuttered to a halt. She looked at Caroline and the blonde held up two fingers. _Second time. _

"You have one second." _Until you tell me what you're not saying the hard way._

"When Damon came back to help me," Bonnie finally said exasperated. She felt a bit of relief from the confession and immediately fell into word vomit. "I threw the blood bag away so he let me "feed" off of him. I hate that term. Its like…okay am I sucking on a teat? Am I _breastfeeding_?"

"You fed off of Damon? _Damon_? _You fed off of him_? Do you know what that means?"

"What _what _means?"

"Feeding! Off of another vampire!" Caroline shouted.

Bonnie shrugged, expecting an explanation.

Caroline snatched the blow dryer out of Bonnie's hand and placed it away from the sink and stood as close to Bonnie as possible. "Stefan told me that's supposed to be like _really _intimate in the vampire world."

Bonnie grimaced but quickly fixed her face to blank. Caroline stared. Bonnie stared back. Caroline seemed to stare even harder. Bonnie swallowed harder. Caroline's gaze increased in intensity. Bonnie started sweating.

"_Why would he_-"

"I slept with him!"

Three seconds passed by as they stared at each other. "Excuse me?"

"I had sex with Damon."

Caroline sucked in her lips then blew out a raspberry. "As someone who's been there before," she started cautiously.

"Caroline-"

"I have first hand knowledge on how Damon preys on the emotionally vulnerable and/or weak."

Bonnie groaned and covered her face with her hands but Caroline continued.

"And for the record this is horrible, awful news and you should stop whatever that's going on _immediately_!"

Bonnie groaned louder.

"Damon? _Damon? _And he let you feed on him today? After everything that happened?"

"Care…"

"Why are we forced to-"

"Caroline!"

Caroline stopped talking (and pacing) to look at Bonnie, who was crying again. Mother hen mode activated instantly.

"This is not your fault Bonnie."

"That's not the problem!"

"Then what is it?"

"That I let him-" she imagined all the places his hands had torched her skin and all the places his lips sent shocks along her nerves. Heat rose up in her cheeks (and her cheeks) and her lips (and in between her lips). "That I liked it! That I…that I want him to do it again. That I want to _drink _him again. Caroline, I-"

Bonnie wrung her hands together, searching for the right words. "I don't know who I am anymore."

There were a million things Caroline could have said and Bonnie wanted her to say them. But the blonde looked at her simply and sadly. "Well," she said to her best friend, "maybe its time you found out."

* * *

**If you guys haven't noticed...that Bamon scene with Emily's necklace is m E. Absolute fave! That was just a fraction of her power and I expected a lot more for her character. So expect to see her get more powerful...**

**And I definitely like Baroline better than Bonlena.**

**So expect more of these 2 next chappie (continuing where this leaves off). **

**One of my favorite things about s2 was how mercilessly they killed Caroline, turned her into a vamp, and how completely badass she became! I think she really came into her own. I want that for Bonnie but in a different way. **

**Until next chapter! (Also please expect the chapters to be around this length whenever they come out)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
